


Perfect Little Family

by dayssd, smuttythings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Consent Issues, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayssd/pseuds/dayssd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttythings/pseuds/smuttythings
Summary: Louis es el papá. Harry es el hijo. Niall es el mejor amigo de Harry. Juntos, son una familia.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfect Little Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/965845) by [smuttythings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttythings/pseuds/smuttythings). 



> Hola, primero que nada quiero decir que la historia fue escrita totalmente por smuttythings, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo.  
> Recuerden que el sexo con menos NUNCA esta bien. La historia sólo es con fines de entretenimiento.

Harry ha estado invitando a su pequeño amigo Niall a quedarse en la noches por algunas semanas y Louis ama tenerlo.  
Su hijo siempre ha sido muy amoroso y se alegra de ver que Niall es igual de amoroso, ama las cosquillas y jugar y abrazar tanto como Harry. Siempre es divertido verlos jugar y Louis especialmente ama cuando ellos se abalanzan contra él, gateando hacia él y haciéndole cosquillas en el sillón. Dos niños risueños no son tan malos después de todo.

Una noche cuando Niall se queda, Louis está en una orilla del sillón y los niños están jugando y riendo en el otro extremo cuando Louis tiene una idea.

"Hey, niños. Tengo un juego muy divertido que podrían jugar". Dice cuando Harry está sentando en las piernas de Niall, con los dedos a los costados. Ambos paran y lo miran emocionados. "Solía jugar con mi compañero todo el tiempo. Ustedes pretenden ser piratas y tienen una pelea de espadas, pero usan sus willies para pelear. Es muy divertido."

Ambos rien por ello y Harry lo mira a él, grandes ojos y brillando.

"¿En serio? ¿Puedes enseñarnos cómo?"

"Claro, amor, solo saquen sus willies primero." 

Los niños ríen un poco más mientras bajan sus pantalones, dándole a Louis una maravillosa vista de sus pequeños penes.

"Bien, ahora sólo sosténganlos de la base y pretendan que están teniendo una pelea de espadas."

Él mira mientras los niños toman con firmeza sus penes y empiezan a golpetearse juntos, riendo bajito mientras Louis está a punto de correrse en sus pantalones. Ellos hacen pequeños ruidos de pirata mientras juegan y Louis pasa su mano por sus abultados pantalones, sonriéndoles a ellos.

"La mía se está poniendo dura. ¿Eso está bien?" Niall dice con algo de nerviosismo.

"Sí, eso está bien. No te preocupes." Louis confirma. "Solo continúen jugando."

Ellos continúan y Louis puede ver que Harry se está poniendo duro también. Mientras ellos continúan peleando, ellos se frotan más que en lugar de darse golpecitos. Sus risitas se hacen menos juguetonas y más como si disfrutaran de como se siente.

"¿Les gusta el juego de papi, niños?" Louis pregunta, aún frotando su erección, dedos tomando el contorno a través del material del pantalón.

"Sí, papi, el willy de Niall se siente muy bien contra el mío."

Louis sonríe mientras que Niall se sonroja.

"Él tiene un muy buen willy, ¿no?"

Harry asiente y Louis sonríe más amplio, inclinándose hacia los chicos para darles un beso a cada uno en la frente.

"Tengo un juego más que podríamos jugar, amores".

Veinte minutos después, él se está recargando en medio del sofá con un niño incado a cada lado de él y tiene dos pequeñas bocas en su pene. Ellos ríen y chupan y Louis sólo mira como sus pequeñas boquitas tocan la del otro alrededor de su pene y es la cosa más caliente que él a experimentado alguna vez.

"¿Quieren un pequeño premio? ¿Quieren ganar este juego?" Louis pregunta con una sonrisa, sus manos recorriendo la espalda de los niños.

Ellos asintieron entusiasmados y Louis tomó una mano de ambos y les mostró cómo mover su longitud en su pequeño agarre, después dirigió sus bocas a la cima. Sus pequeñas lenguas se encuentras mientras ellos lo lamen y eso es suficiente para enviarlo al límite. Con dos pequeños bombeándolo y lamiéndolo como si fuera un jodido dulce.

Cuando arropa a los niños en la cama esa noche, les da un beso a cada uno y le dice a Niall que es bienvenido en su casa cuando sea.


	2. Two

Cuando Niall está de regreso en casa de Louis y Harry por la tarde, saca su video cámara comenzando a usarla, diciéndole a los chicos que quiere tener videos caseros. Los chicos no piensan nada mientras Louis los graba jugando, haciéndose cosquillas y abrazándose.

Louis recomienda que deberían ir a nadar esa tarde, pero Niall hace un mohín, diciendo que él no trajo ningún traje de baño. Louis solo alborota su rubia cabellera e insiste que desde que solo hay chicos, no hay ningún problema. Le dice que Harry también irá sin traje de baño, así que no será raro y se anima por ello.

Louis y Harry viven un poco lejos de la ciudad, así que no tenían vecinos cercanos y Louis no está muy preocupado acerca de grabar a dos niños desnudos mientras ellos tienen un chapuzón en la alberca.

"Mis dulces chicos" dice Louis cariñosamente, viéndolos, manteniendo la cámara centrada en ellos. "Harry, muéstrale a Niall como te paras de manos".

Ellos están en el área poco profunda, por supuesto, y cuando Harry orgullosamente le muestra a Niall su parada de manos, Louis hace zoom, asegurándose de que obtuvo una buena toma del pequeño miembro de Harry arriba del agua.

"Niall, rápido, picotealo" Louis le susurra.

Niall sonríe con regocijo y lo hace, picoteando a Harry en sus muslos, haciéndolo caer. Harry se reincorpora con un mohín y le salpica agua a Niall en el rostro.

"No, no, bebé," Louis le reprende. "Le dije que lo hiciera. Él solo estaba teniendo un poco de diversión. Así que discúlpate por salpicarlo con el agua, por favor".

Harry luce cómo si honestamente se sintiera mal, se disculpa mientras Niall se frota los ojos para quitar el agua de sus ojos.

"Lamento haberte salpicado, Niall".

"Dale un buen beso, para que sepa que no estás molesto, por favor." Louis dice, acomodando la cámara para tener un buen ángulo mientras los labios de los chicos se encuentran cortamente. "¿Por qué no vienen aquí y tienen un buen acurrumaco?"

Louis tiende una manta en el pasto y ayuda a los chicos a salir del agua, llevándolos a la manta.

"Acuéstense, chicos". Dice sonriendo. "Ahora quiero ver su mejor acurrucamiento hasta ahora".

Niall ríe despacio y se gira quedando de lado, abrazando a Harry muy cerca, Harry ríe también, imitándolo. Louis camina alrededor, obteniendo una buena toma de cada uno de sus pequeños y desnudos traseros, sonriendo a sí mismo antes de inclinarse ante ellos.

"Hermoso abrazo, chicos," dice, recorriendo una mano por la pierna de Harry. "Como hermanos, ¿no es así?"

Harry ríe un poco más, mirando hacia donde Louis esta inclinado. "¡Eso te haría el papi de Niall también! ¿No sería eso genial, Niall?

Niall se sonroja, Louis puede verlo, y asiente. "Eso sería genial, sí."

Louis mueve su mano sobre la pierna de Niall, sonriendo felizmente hacia él.

"Niall, ven aquí por un minuto."

El chico se desenreda de el abrazo de Harry y se sienta, moviéndose por la manta para inclinarse en frente del mayor, luciendo nervioso. Louis inclina su cabeza de lado, alcanzando su mejilla y acariciando esta.

"Desde ahora quiero que me llames papi cuando estés aquí, ¿okay? Tú eres el hermano de Harry para mi, lo cual significa que eres mi pequeño niño también."

Niall sonríe radiantemente por eso y Louis no puede evitar inclinarse para presionar un rápido beso en los labios del pequeño.

Mientras Niall envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Louis, susurra: "Gracias, papi." Louis sonrió, haciendo una seña a Harry para que se les una en el abrazo. Él lo hace y Louis le da un rápido beso en los labios también, deslizando la camera en su bolsillo para sobar sus húmedas espaldas.

"Vamos adentro, chicos, papi tiene un juego para ustedes"

De alguna manera maneja pararse con dos chicos en sus brazos, usando la oportunidad de abrir sus manos debajo de sus suaves y húmedos traseros mientras los carga. Adentro, los coloca en el sofá, pasando sus manos por sus hermosos y pálidos muslos antes de que vuelva a sacar su cámara, grabando a ambos chicos.

"Tengamos una pequeña carrera," dice, sonriendo por el entusiasmo en sus caras. "¿Recuerdan cuando jugaron a las peleas de espada y sus willies se pusieron duros?"

Ambos asintieron y Harry río un poco.

"Bueno, cuando diga ahora, quiero que toquen sus willies y el primero en estar bien y duro gana, ¿okay?"

Ahora ambos chicos están riendo bajo y Louis tiene que sonreír mientras ajusta la cámara para tener una buena toma.

"Okay, en sus marcas... listos... ¡ahora!"

Él mira mientas las manos de los chicos vuelan hasta sus miembros y empiezan a tocarse. El miembro de Louis está jodidamente gritando por atención debajo de sus calzoncillos, pero el solo mira, moviéndose hacia ellos para estar más cerca y haciendo falsos comentarios.   
"Parece que es un empate hasta ahora, excepto- oh, uh oh, parece que Harry podría estarse haciendo más grande. Veamos cómo lo está haciendo Niall. Oh, Niall está poniéndose las pilas. Esto será una decisión muy difícil.

Mueve su mano libre para palmar su propia erección mientras los chicos empiezan a hacer sonidos y Harry empieza a mover sus caderas en su mano, buscando más fracción.

"Díganme cuando crean que han ganado y yo revisaré para estar seguro de que están completamente duros, ¿okay, chicos?

En sólo segundos, Harry levanta la mano y dice: "¡revísame, papi!

Louis sonríe y mueve su mano de su propia erección a la de Harry. La toma entre su pulgar y su dedo anular, dándose unas sacudidas y casi llegando al límite cuando escucha a Harry gemir por ello. Él está realmente duro y Louis asiente, tratando de no babear mientras mueve sus dedos a lo largo de la longitud de su pequeño bebé.

"Okay, comparemos, me aseguraré de que Niall no está más duro".

Él le da Niall una tranquilizadora sonrisa mientras mueve su mano a su miembro y, mierda, Niall está muy duro bajos sus dedos también. Lo masturba por un minuto, mordiendo su labio.

"No lo sé, Harry, esto es un empate. ¿Por qué no lo pruebas tú? No estoy seguro de que ganaste, bebé."

Harry le da una mirada indignante, entonces rápidamente mueve su mano hacia el miembro de Niall, que envía un estremecimiento a la esperanza de Louis, mirando a su pequeño tomar la erección de su mejor amigo.

"Papi, creo que el mío está más duro." Dice, prácticamente con un puchero mientras sostiene su propia erección con su otra mano.

"Niall, bebé, veamos qué piensas tú. Toca el Willy de tu hermano."

Otro estremecimiento pasó por su espina mientras decía eso, y casi deja salir un gemido mientras Niall animadamente acepta y se inclina para tocar a Harry. Él compara, Justo como Harry lo hizo, y frunce el ceño, pensando mientras toca.

"Se sienten igual para mi," dice lentamente. "Creo que quizá ambos ganamos."

Louis ríe rigurosamente y se para enfrente del sofá.

"Bueno, ¿y qué hay de mi? Quizá yo gane."

Cuando saca su miembro, tiene a los dos chicos tocándolo para ver, y sus ojos se agrandan un poco, aceptando que él, de hecho, ha ganado.

"Estas realmente duro, papi, wow," Harry dice con asombro, su pequeña mano acariciando el miembro de Louis.

"¿Papi?" Tímidamente pregunta Niall, aún acostumbrándose a llamarlo así. Louis sonríe animándolo, pasando su pulgar por la mejilla del pequeño rubio.

"¿Sí, bebé?"

"¿Vamos a tener un premio como la última vez que tocamos tu Willy?

Louis mordió su labio, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora mientras los chicos continuaban tocándolo, movió su mano hasta el labio de Niall para delinear este con su pulgar.

"¿Ustedes quieren un premio, pequeños?

Ambos asintieron y Louis siente que de nuevo podría llegar al límite. Su cabeza está ligera por la falta de oxígeno y gime despacio empujando hacia sus manos.   
Mantiene la cámara enfocada en donde sus dos pequeñas manos están acariciando por su erección, mirando a la pantalla para asegurarse de que lo está grabando con un buen ángulo.

"Okay. Niall, bebé, ¿Crees que podrías poner el Willy de papi en tu boca? Te daré un buen premio si lo haces."

Niall sonríe abiertamente y rápidamente se mueve para deslizar sus labios por la punta. Louis gruñe alto por cuan asombroso es, los apretados labios del pequeño chupando tanto como puede tomar.

"Y Harry, bebé, tú eres tan bueno tocando a papi. ¿Pue-puedes enredar tus dedos a mi alrededor como te enseñe la última vez, por favor? Arriba y abajo, eso es."

Louis se estremece mientras Harry masturba su longitud y Niall chupa la punta. Es jodidamente asombroso y está cerca de la cima con rapidez, sobre todo cuando Niall lame como aprendió a hacerlo la última vez, su lengua deslizándose húmeda y calientemente sobre la hendidura de Niall.

"Oh, mierda, bien- bueno chicos, muy bueno," respira, su pecho subiendo y bajando con agitación. En segundos, está justo en el límite y los aleja de su miembro. "Bésense el uno al otro, para papi. Labios abiertos. Lengua, usen su lengua."

Los chicos lucen confundidos, pero sus labios se unen justo donde él se está masturbando y ellos obviamente no saben cómo besuquearse, pero Louis puede ver sus lenguas tocándose detrás del espacio en la esquina de sus labios y eso lo lleva directo al límite. Se viene duro, viniendose a los lados de sus preciosas caritas, apuntando directo a donde sus labios están tocándose. Ellos se estremecen pero no paran mientras Louis se viene, su respiración es irregular mientras él continúa chorreando, empujando su palpitante miembro entre ellos, así sus labios estarán deslizándose a cada lado de su longitud.

"Dios." Gime largamente y en tono bajo, jodiendo hacia adelante para sentir el arrastre de los labios de los chicos mientras se seca, el último de su lanzamiento gotea de su miembro.

Sus músculos tienen espasmos mientras vuelve a meter la punta de su miembro en la boca de Niall, después hacia Harry. Las caras de los chicos están cubiertas con semen y ellos mantienen sus bocas abiertas, dejando que Louis alterne entre ellos, poniendo su gastado miembro en sus bocas hasta que no puede aguantarlo más y tiene que retirarse. Finalmente se deja caer en el sofá, su respiración pesada y observa la expresión de sorpresa en los niños.

"Muy buen trabajo." Dice ronco, asintiendo. Recuerda la camera, aún sosteniéndola, y se pregunta si logro mantenerla en la toma. Probablemente no. Tendrá que usar un trípode la próxima vez, piensa.

Él retrocede un paso, filmando a los chicos besándose por un rato antes de que finalmente apague la cámara y los lleva al baño para limpiarlos.

Esa noche, los chicos duermen en la cama de papi. Louis cae en un sueño muy pacifico con sus dos pequeños acurrucados, cada uno a su lado.


	3. Three

Louis organizó un viaje de campamento. Le había dicho a Niall que obtuviera permiso de sus padres y ambos chicos estuvieron encantados cuando Louis les dijo del viaje, acerca de escalar, nadar y la fogata. Ellos se le treparon, pequeños cuerpos enredándose con emoción y Louis tuvo un buen largo beso de cada pequeño como recompensa.

Es una hora de camino, pero Louis sonríe durante todo el camino, esporádicamente mira a los chicos en el asiento trasero. Él los ama tanto a ambos, él en verdad lo hace.

Cuando llegan al sitio de acampar, hacen la tienda primero y los chicos ayudan tanto como pueden. No toma tanto tiempo terminar y después reúnen palitos y madera para que Louis pueda hacer la fogata.

La cena son hot dogs que ellos hicieron con las flamas de la fogata mientras Louis tenía un ojo sobre ellos para asegurarse de que no se acercaran demasiado. Harry hace el comentario de que la salchicha cruda luce como los willies y Niall suelta algunas risitas. Louis solo sonríe cariñosamente a sus pequeños bobitos, tomando turnos para pasar sus dedos por el cabello de ambos.

Después de la cena, cuando el sol se ha puesto, los chicos le ruegan a Louis por una historia de fantasmas y él les da una muy sosa que piensa que no les asustará demasiado, después él recomienda ir a dormir.

En la tienda, él se recuesta entre los chicos y cierra sus ojos, sintiéndose más relajado que nunca. Él está considerando preguntarle a alguno que lo toque, para sentirse aún más relajado, cuando de repente escucha un sorbido pequeño a su lado.

"¿Niall? Bebé, ¿qué ocurre?" Pregunta con rapidez, girándose hacia el pequeño rubio. Desliza sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, poniéndolo más cerca de él para ver qué tiene un mar de lágrimas. "Amor, ¿qué está mal? Habla con papi, vamos." 

"Y-Yo no qui-quiero ser herido p-por un fan-fantasma." Murmura llorando, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de Louis.

Louis se siente horrible porque su historia asustó a su pequeño niño mucho, así que acaricia tu espalda, sosteniéndolo cerca y silenciosamente maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

"Te prometo que no era una historia real. Ningún fantasma te hará daño, bebé." Dice deslizando su mano debajo de la camisa de Niall para tocar su piel. "Harry, tú no estás asustado, ¿o sí?"

"No, estoy bien." Harry dice calmadamente detrás de Louis.

"Okay, ven aquí del otro lado de tu hermano, por favor." Louis ordena gentilmente. Harry trepa sobre ellos, dejando a Niall en el medio ahora y Louis acomoda a Niall para que este quede recostado sobre su espalda. "Harry, amor, dale al Willy de Niall algunos besitos para despejar su mente de todo esto. Se bueno y gentil."

Harry asiente y baja los calzoncillos de Niall, repartiendo besos por el pequeño y suave miembro de Niall y Louis siente, regresando su atención a el rostro de Niall.

"Te mantendremos a salvo, bebé." Pasa una mano por su bonito cabello rubio mientras lo dice. "¿Quieres algunos besos aquí también, amor?" Pregunta delineando los labios del menor con sus dedos.

Niall aún tiene lágrimas en sus ojos cuando asiente rápidamente. Louis sonríe un poco y se inclina un poco, presionando sus labios con los de Niall, besándolo suavemente, Niall siempre sabe dulce, como si estuviera hecho de azúcar y Louis ama eso de él. Su pequeño dulce niño. El casi siempre olvida que él realmente no es suyo.

"Te amo, Ni." Murmura contra los labios del menor antes de volver a besarlo.

Después de un minuto de besuquearlo, Louis lo aleja para ver debajo donde Harry aún besa el pequeño miembro de Niall, que ahora está rígido y asomándose en el aire.

"Harry, estás haciendo un excelente trabajo, bebé." Dice con adoración, llevando una de sus manos para acariciar su cabello. "¿Puedes chupar el Willy de tu hermano, por favor? Como aprendiste conmigo."

Harry asiente y Louis mantiene sus dedos enterrados en los rulos de su hijo, guiando su cabeza mientras toma a Niall en su boca.

"Muy buen chico, Harry. Eso es muy bueno, lo que le haces a tu hermano." Se gira para ver que las lágrimas de Niall ahora se han secado y en su lugar sus mejillas están rojizas. "¿Eso se siente bien, cariño? ¿Tener a tu hermano chupandote así?"

Niall asiente repetidamente, sus pequeñas manos hechas puños a sus lados. Louis sonríe, echándole un vistazo.

"¿Y sí tocas el Willy de papi, amor? ¿Recuerdas cómo hacerlo?" Niall inmediatamente obedece, moviendo su mano entre ellos para tocar sobre los bóxers de Louis, donde su erección esta rugiente debajo. "Oh, gracias, amor. ¿Puedes poner esa pequeña manita debajo de el short de papi? Mis pequeños me ponen muy duro, ¿no es así?"

Niall asiente mientras que tontamente empuja su mano debajo de la banda elástica de los bóxers de Louis y encuentra su miembro, tomándolo tan bien como puede. Los párpados de Louis se cierran mientras Niall comienza a masturbarlo, sus pequeños dedos apenas cerrándose alrededor de su anchura. Mantiene también una mano en el cabello de Harry, no queriendo que se sienta fuera de lugar, recorriendo con sus dedos por el cabello de su hijo como le gusta.

"Tan bueno." Murmura, inclinándose para atrapar los labios de Niall de nuevo. "Ustedes hacen sentir a papi muy bien, mis cielos."

La mano en su pene se mantiene en movimiento aún cuando está besuqueando a Niall, sintiendo al pequeño retorcerse por la forma en la que Harry le chupa. Louis desearía que Harry fuera lo suficientemente mayor para llenar su boquita con semen caliente, pero aún se siente bien de todas formas.

"Eso es, bebé, deja que Harry te haga sentir bien. Solo relájate."

Solo unos momentos después, Niall chilla, su cuerpo estremeciéndose mientras él se retuerce y se mueve. Él detiene su mano mientras tiembla y Louis asiente, mordiéndose el labio mientras observa cómo se desenreda el dulce niño.

"Eso es fantástico, amor. Muy bueno, mi buen chico." Él arrulla mientras su pequeño cuerpo se relaja.

"¿Papi?" Harry pregunta curiosamente debajo de ellos, alejándose del miembro de Niall. "¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Esta bien, Ni?"

Louis asiente y se inclina para besar a su hijo. "Sí, lo hiciste venirse. Hiciste un muy buen trabajo, mi pequeño bebé." Dice acercando a Harry para un beso más profundo. "¿Puedes hacer a papi terminar para así hacer que Niall duerma?"

Harry asiente y Louis quita la mano de Niall de sus bóxers, casi riéndose mientras sus flojos brazos caen de su lado, indicando que ya estaba dormido. Entonces, Louis se recuesta y jala a Harry para ponerlo arriba de él para besarlo más, manteniéndolo muy cerca.

"Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Harry." Susurra. "Haciendo que tu hermano se venga con esa hermosa boquita. ¿Piensas que puedes hacer eso para papi? Hacer a papi venir con esa hermosa boquita?"

"Eso creo." Harry responde bajito, no queriendo que Niall se despierte.

"Sí, apuesto a que puedes." Louis dice sonriendo abiertamente. "Deslízate hacia abajo para tener mi pene afuera, amor. Muéstrame que tan bueno eres."

Mientras Harry se mueve hacia abajo, Louis se apoya en sus codos, mirando al pequeño sacar sus bóxers, sacando su gruesa y larga polla. Harry lame por un minuto antes de que batalle para meterla a su boca, con sus delgados labios estirados. Aún cuando él no puede tomar mucho, se siente increíble y Louis tira de su cabeza para atrás, respirando entrecortadamente.

"Oh Dios, bebé." Gime mientras Harry lame la cabeza. "Justo así, lo haces tan bien."

No toma mucho tiempo para esa encantadora lengua llevarlo cerca, su pecho subiendo y bajando agitadamente mientras mira a Harry bajar tanto como puede.

"Eso es, Harry, tan bueno. ¿Puedes hacer venir a papi? Tan cerca, solo un poco más."

Harry está decidido y lo chupa tan bien mientras que Louis siente su piel hormiguear antes de que finalmente se venga, disparando en boca de su hijo. Él se estremece por ello y se inclina para abrazar suavemente a Harry sobre él, sin querer dejarlo ir aún mientras dispara una corriente tras otra de semen en la pequeña boca a su alrededor. Cuando finalmente está vacío, se desploma, sintiéndose sin aliento y agotado.

"Harry, ven aquí." Exhala, haciendo un gesto cansado a Harry para que se acurruque a su lado. Envuelve al pequeño con sus brazos, sosteniéndolo contra su lado. "Eso estuvo perfecto, amor."

Louis lo besa lentamente, probando su propio sabor de la boca de Harry antes de murmurar contra sus labios. "Te amo, Harry." Le susurra. "Te amo muchísimo."

Harry sonríe cuando Louis tira hacia él un poco y esconde su cara en su cuello, asintiendo. "Te amo muchísimo también, papi. Estoy contento por haber hecho que tú Willy se sienta bien."

Louis sonríe y lo besa de nuevo, entonces lo acomoda nuevamente mientras hace planes en su cabeza para el día siguiente. Él y Niall lograron venirse, pero Harry no lo hizo. Se queda dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro, pensando en formas de arreglar eso.


	4. Four

Louis apenas se había acomodado en la cama, dejando que los inicios de su sueño empezaran a inundarlo cuando escucha un ligero toquido y ve qué hay una pequeña figura parada en la puerta. Él había arropado a los niños hace rato, pero parece que Niall no podía dormir.

"Hey, bebé, pasa." Dice suavemente, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle espacio a Niall.

Niall se sube, usando solo sus pequeñas y lindas trusas de Superman, Louis mueve las sábanas para que Niall se acurruque junto a él.

"Hey, bebé." Dice sonriendo, inclinándose para besarlo. "¿No podías dormir?"

"No." Dice sacudiendo la cabeza. "Te extrañe."

Louis sonríe aún más, acercando más al pequeño chico contra él, besándolo de nuevo, más profundamente esta vez, mientras sus manos viajan a través de su cálida piel.

"¿Sí?" Louis Murmura entre besos. "¿Necesitas tiempo a solas con papi?"

"Sí." Niall asiente, subiéndose sobre Louis, acercándose aún más para enredar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Me gusta cuando somos solo tú y yo a veces."

Casi nunca es así, honestamente. Cada cuando él juega con Harry cuando Niall no está ahí, pero usualmente él trata de aguantar hasta que todos estén juntos. Y cuando Niall está, no hay muchas oportunidades para estar solos. Louis esta bien con eso, pero también con esto, tener un lindo acurrucamiento con su otro bebé.

"También me gusta eso, amor." Dice, los dedos subiendo para jugar con el pezón pequeño del niño. "¿Sabes qué más me gusta?" Pregunta, levantándose y empujando a Niall sobre su espalda, revoloteando sobre él. "Me gusta tu bonito cuerpo. Bonitos pezones", dice, presionando sus labios sonrientes en uno de los botones rosa, moviendo su lengua sobre él, y luego se mueve para rodear el otro con su cálida boca.

Niall ríe, retorciéndose por el toque, y Louis ama como suena, muchísimo.

"Y tú lindo y pequeño ombligo." Murmura sonriendo por la piel de Niall mientras baja el beso hasta allí, lamiendo este. "Lindos y pequeños dedos, pequeños dedos de los pies como bebé." Besando esas partes también.

Niall está muy feliz así y Louis hace una nota mental para que esto pase más seguido, robar un poco de tiempo para ambos y así ver esa sonrisa más seguido. Dejarlo tener la completa atención de Louis cada cierto tiempo.

"¿Y sabes cuál es mi parte favorita?" Pregunta, sentándose de nuevo en sus rodillas, sonriendo para el pequeño niño enfrente de él.

"¿Mi Willy?" Adivina inmediatamente y louis sonríe suavemente, rozando sus manos por la suave y pálida piel del pequeño.

"Mi pequeño tan listo. ¿Quieres mostrarme? ¿Dejarme jugar?"

Niall asiente rápidamente, quitándose sus trusas y arrojándolas a un lado de la cama, dejando a Louis con una vista completa de su cuerpo.

"Sí, está es mi parte favorita." Respira con felicidad, llevando una mano para tocarlo gentilmente. Niall aún es pequeño, y Louis ama su pequeño miembro. Es aún más pequeño que Harry. "¿Puede Papi probar? ¿Poner ese pequeño miembro en mi boca?"

"Sí, me gusta eso." Niall dice, sonriendo.

"¿Sí?" Pregunta Louis, agachándose. Lame una vez su suave pene, sonriendo hacia el chico. "¿Qué tan mal quieres la boca de papi? Dime, amor."

"Por favor, lo quiero demasiado, papi. Amo mucho cuando me tocas y me besas." Dice rápidamente, retorciéndose debajo de Louis.

Louis presiona un beso en la cadera del chico, después asiente y baja su boca hasta el pequeño pene, zumbando alrededor de él con felicidad. Niall se estremece por el sentimiento y Louis lo mira mientras lo lame alrededor de su flácida polla, manteniendo su mirada en el rostro de Niall.

No le toma mucho al chico para ponerse duro e incluso completamente duro, su pequeño pene no es más grande que la lengua de Louis, permitiendo que Louis lama de arriba a abajo con facilidad, moviendo su lengua en pequeños remolinos sobre él. Pero, se separa antes de que Niall se pueda venir, ganándose un quejido de su parte.

"Amo tu polla, Ni." Murmura besando esta. "Pero, ¿sabes qué? Hay algo que puede que ame tanto como tu Willy."

Las cejas de Niall se fruncen, confundido, mientras Louis levanta sus muslos.

"Veamos." Dice, bajando para encontrar el pequeño agujero del niño, lamiendo con lengua alrededor de este.

Recibe un pequeño jadeo en respuesta y sonríe, lamiendo sobre la sensible piel amorosamente. El no mete su lengua, no está seguro de considerar que tan apretado esta Niall, pero maneja meter la punta de su lengua dentro de la cálida entrada un poco, solo probándolo. Pasa varios minutos lamiendo el área, alternando los pesados golpes de su lengua y las rápidas caricias, los pequeños ruidos que recibe de Niall a cambio lo hacen aún mejor.

Finalmente, él suspira con felicidad y vuelve a bajar a la polla del pequeño, tomándola y chupandola hasta que el chico se retuerce entre un seco orgasmo que lo deja sin aliento.

Mientras se sube de nuevo al lado de Niall, sosteniéndolo con cariño, esta muy consciente de la casa de campaña de sus bóxers. Aún cuando tuve diversión con sus chicos antes, probar el trasero de Niall funcionó como un truco de magia sobre su propia polla y ahora está doloroso de correrse de nuevo. Mientras sostiene a Niall, presiona su erección en el muslo de Niall, sintiendo lo bien que se siente la presión.

"Gracias por lamerme, papi."

Louis sonríe y se mece contra la pierna del pequeño un poco, rozando su polla contra la carne que siente entre sus bóxers.

"Amé hacerlo." Dice, agachándose para un rápido beso. "¿Te gusto que lamiera tu trasero también, bebé? ¿Cómo se sintió?"

Niall sonríe, girándose de lado y prácticamente subiéndose arriba de Louis, suelto y risueño.

"Creo que me gusto. ¿Es raro?"

Louis sonríe aún más, inclinandose de nuevo y jalando al chico hacia él para que su trasero se acomodara sobre su polla, con sus palmas acariciaba las suaves mejillas traseras de Niall. "No, a mucha gente le gusta. No es para nada raro."

Niall sonríe y se lanza de nuevo hacia adelante, se escabulle para besar a Louis. Mientras tanto, Louis baja una mano para colarla debajo de sus boxers, rodeándose con una mano. Se masturba constantemente mientras Niall lo besa y cree que tiene una nueva idea para venirse.

"Papi necesita venirse, amor. ¿Puedes hacer algo para mi?"

"¿Quieres que te toque?" Pregunta inocentemente Niall, haciéndose para atrás para ver el rostro de Louis.

"No, en realidad. Quiero que te acuestes boca abajo para mi, ¿okay?"

Niall hace un mohín, no entendiendo, pero hace lo que Louis le pide, se dejó caer sobre la cama junto a Louis y se tendió boca abajo, su rostro vuelto hacia el hombre mayor. Louis sonríe y se inclina para poner su mano sobre el bonito trasero del niño, tan suave y encantador donde está mostrándose para él.

Se lubrica su pene, entonces se mueve para abajo entre las piernas de Niall, gentilmente empujando su longitud entre las dulces mejillas, deslizándose a lo largo de la hendidura entre ellos. Es tan lindo estar tan cerca de Niall, tan cerca de joder a su chico. Rodea fuertemente entre las mejillas y, cuando llega, empuja su polla a la cálida entrada del chico, justo al chocar contra ella. Es lo más cercano que puede estar de estar adentro por un largo tiempo y es agridulce, pero, en este momento, se centra principalmente en la parte dulce.

Cuando baja, los limpia a los dos y se acurruca con su chico, decidiendo dejarlo dormir allí por la noche.

"¿Papi?" Niall pregunta en el hombro de Louis. Levantó una pequeña pierna sobre el estómago de Louis y prácticamente está encima de él. Es perfecto.

"¿Sí, Ni?"

"¿Me amas tanto como a Harry?"

Louis baja la cabeza, tiene cejas fruncidas. Él ni siquiera necesita pensar en eso.

"Por supuesto que lo hago, amor. ¿Por qué preguntarías algo tan tonto?"

"Porque no soy tu hijo, realmente. Porque sólo estamos pretendiendo." Murmura, rompiendo el corazón de Louis.

"No, no." Louis susurra, envolviendo su brazo alrededor la de espalda del pequeño. "No, nosotros no estamos pretendiendo. Te amo justo como amo a Harry. Yo no estoy pretendiendo cuando digo que tú eres mi pequeño. Tú eres mi pequeño."

Deja caer la palma de su mano en el trasero de Niall, acercándolo aún más mientras acaricia gentilmente la piel antes de retroceder y pasar las yemas de los dedos sobre su piel, moviéndose lentamente más y más cerca del calor escondido entre sus mejillas.

"Y yo no quiero que sientas que tú estás fingiendo cuando me llamas papi, Ni. Quiero que pienses en mi como tú papi. Olvida el hecho de que no estamos emparentados. Tú eres mi pequeño amor."

Sus dedos ahora están danzando alrededor del agujero de Niall donde sus mejillas traseras están separadas y él continúa con su tacto ligeramente, solo como un pequeño recordatorio de que Niall es de Louis.

"Desearía poder quedarme aquí todo el tiempo." Murmura, abriendo aún más sus piernas para darle acceso a Louis de su agujero. "Odio dejarte. A Harry también, pero especialmente a ti."

"Lo sé." Louis susurra, acariciando la cabeza de Niall con su mano libre. "Yo también odio cuando tienes que irte."

Le da al chico un beso suave, mirándolo a sus preciosos ojos. "Te amo muchísimo." Susurra, capturando los labios del menor de nuevo, esta vez más tiempo.

Ellos se quedan dormidos justo así, desnudos y con Niall a Louis y Louis acariciando suavemente el agujero del niño. Louis realmente odia cuando Niall tiene que irse.

-

En la mañana, Louis despierta con un desnudo y durmiente chico arriba de la mitad de él. Es la mejor manera de despertar, decide, sobándose el sueño de los ojos.

"Hey, bebé." Susurra, jalando a Niall hacia él para que esté completamente encima de él. "Despierta y dale a papi un beso de buenos días."

Niall abre los ojos adormilado, mirando a su alrededor mientras se despierta lentamente. Louis inclina su cara hacia arriba para darle un dulce beso en los labios, luego le sonríe al chico por el hombro.

"¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, amor?"

Niall se encoge de hombros, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Louis y dejando descansar su cabeza en su hombro. "Solo esto, solo quedarme contigo."

Louis se ríe ante eso, abrazándolo más cerca. "Bueno, tendremos que desayunar en algún momento, ¿no crees? ¿Debería abrazarte mientras cocino?"

Niall sonríe abiertamente, mirando hacia Louis, más despierto ahora. "Sí, haz eso."

"¿Sí?" Louis pregunta tiernamente, besando a Niall otra vez. "¿Nunca dejar ir a mi bebé?"

"Sí, nunca me dejes ir." Niall concuerda firmemente, sosteniéndolo con más fuerza.

Cuando ellos finalmente salen de cama un rato después, le dice al pequeño chico que tiene un mohín que vaya a lavarse los dientes y a hacer del baño para después ir a la cocina con Harry.

Mientras está haciendo los huevos, dos pequeños niños entran en la cocina con diferentes actitudes. Niall aún está desnudo, corriendo hacia Louis, su pequeño pene moviéndose adorablemente mientras hace su recorrido hacia Louis, arrojando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Como sea, Harry está aún en pijama y va directo hacia la mesa de la cocina, poniendo sus piernas arriba de la silla y abrazando estas.

"Harry, amor. ¿Aún estás cansado, cariño?" Louis pregunta preocupado, mirando entre los huevos, Niall y Harry.

Harry solo se encoge de hombros y Louis frunce el ceño, diciéndole a Niall que por favor le lleve leche a su hermano. El chico hace un puchero al retirarse pero hace lo pedido.

Cuando Louis finalmente termina de hacer el desayuno, lleva la comida a la mesa dejándola en está antes de que se agache al lado de Harry, recorriendo su cabello con sus dedos.

"¿No te sientes bien, bebé? ¿Cuál es el problema?"

Harry solo se encoge de nuevo, mirando al piso y Louis frunce el ceño de nuevo, no queriendo que su pequeño niño sea infeliz.

"¿Puedo tener un beso, cariño?"

Harry se inclina para besarlo, pero no está sonriendo y Louis está un poco preocupado por él mientras presiona un beso en sus labios gentilmente, acercándolo aún más. "Te amo." Dice, alejándose del beso. "Come tu desayuno, ¿está bien? Tal vez te sientas mejor después de eso."

Harry come, apenas hablando y sin sonreír. Louis piensa que quizá se está sintiendo enfermo, así que le pide a Harry tomar una siesta un par de horas más tarde. Mientras el está dormido, Louis lleva a Niall a su habitación y se masturba mientras Niall lame sus bolas, su pequeña y linda nariz tocándolo contra su mano mientras sonríe contra la piel de Louis. Niall bebe de la punta cuando Louis se viene y Louis realmente ama a este pequeño y dulce niño.

Louis no tiene idea de qué solo está empeorando las cosas.


	5. Five

Cuando Niall se va, Louis esta triste y Harry aún está decaído, no se despide de Niall como usualmente lo hace con un beso de despedida, en caso de que esté enfermo. Pero Louis, en cambio, lo levanta con sus brazos antes de que su mamá lo recoja, y le da un largo y profundo beso, diciéndole que lo ama y lo pronto que volverá. Niall solo se aferra a él, haciendo pucheros y asintiendo.

Cuando finalmente se fue, Louis se enfoca en Harry, quien está acostado en el sofá hecho bolita. Su corazón se rompe mientras se sienta al lado de su pequeño triste niño, acaricia su espalda con suavidad.

"Amor, ¿puedes decirme donde te duele? No puedo ayudarte si no lo sé."

Harry se encoge de hombros por centésima vez en el día y Louis suelta un suspiro, metiendo su mano por la camisa de Harry para acariciar mejor su espalda. No se siente húmedo o caliente. No luce pálido. No está moqueando. Louis no tiene idea de que está mal.

"Ven aquí." Louis murmura, levantando al pequeño y poniéndolo en su regazo. Lo sostiene cerca y Harry aún está hecho bolita, así que Louis comienza a mecerlo un poco. Él probablemente esté muy grande para eso, pero lo deja hacerlo de todas formas.

"Habla conmigo." Susurra, frunciendo el ceño, después presiona un suave beso en la sien del pequeño.

Sostiene a Harry cerca y, después de un minuto de mimos, escucha un gimoteo, mira hacia abajo y ve que Harry está llorando.

"Oh, bebé." Dice Louis, llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla del niño, para tratar de verlo a los ojos. Harry solo luce triste y el pecho de louis se siente dolorosamente apretado. "Harry, cariño, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué está mal?"

Se inclina para besar la mojada mejilla de Harry, después lo abraza contra su pecho de nuevo, odiando el hecho de que no sabe que está mal con su pequeño niño.

"Amas más a Niall." Harry finalmente dice en el pecho de Louis.

Louis se congela y mira hacia abajo, pero el rostro de Harry está aún enterrado en su camisa, las lágrimas colándose por el material de esta.

"Harry, mírame." Dice con firmeza pero gentilmente. "Mírame ahora."

Harry se aleja de su pecho con lentitud, sus ojos húmedos mirando hacia su papi. El pecho de Louis duele aún más ahora, escuchar a su hijo decir eso le había roto el corazón.

"No hay nada, ni nadie en este mundo a quien yo ame más que a ti." Dice con honestidad, acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar para limpiar la humedad. "Amo a Niall muchísimo pero no lo amo más que a ti. ¿Por qué pensarías que lo hago, amor?"

"Desperté y ustedes dos estaban en tu cama abrazados y yo estaba solo, entonces cuando Niall entró, dijo que habías lamido su trasero anoche, y que se sintió muy bien y tú nunca has hecho eso conmigo."

Harry se queja a través de sus lágrimas. "¿Cómo es que no quieres lamer mi trasero, solo el de Niall? ¿Cómo es que quieres dormir con él y no conmigo?"

Louis cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza, toma una profunda bocanada de aire, tratando de pensar cómo iniciar a hablar. Se toma un momento antes de decidirlo y le da a Harry un rápido beso antes de hablar.

"Okay, bebé, entiendo porque te sientes así. Probablemente no debí hacer nada nuevo con Niall sin ti ahí. Así que desde ahora, te prometo que solo haremos cosas nuevas cuando todos estemos juntos, ¿esta bien?

Harry asiente, parpadeando con sus ojos rojos mientras mira a Louis.

"Okay, bien. Eso es bueno. Pero, bebé, necesito que tengas algo en mente por mi, ¿okay? Recuerda que Niall no vive aquí. Solo está aquí un par de días a la semana usualmente y él no pasa tanto tiempo conmigo como lo hace contigo. Así que cuando duermo con Niall por una noche, no es porque lo amo más a él que a ti. Es porque nosotros no tenemos tiempo para mimos privados como tú y yo. ¿No te gusta cuando solo somos tú y yo a veces?"

Harry asiente lentamente y Louis puede verlo pensar.

"Sí, a Niall también le gusta eso. ¿Lo entiendes? Que tiene tan poco tiempo conmigo comparado con todo el tiempo que tienes tú, cuando él este tengo que darle un poco de atención extra, a veces."

Harry asiente una vez más, pero abre la boca, pausando pensativamente antes de que pueda decir lo que quiere decir.

"Pero Niall ya tiene un papi. No es justo que tenga atención extra cuando venga aquí."

Louis sonríe un poco y besa a Harry gentilmente. Lo besa lentamente, jalando el labio inferior del mentón entre sus dientes antes de lamerlo y acurrucarlo más cerca, besuqueando a su pequeño. Harry está desconcertado por el cambio repentino, pero lo besa de vuelta mientras Louis gime en la boca del chico, lamiéndole la lengua. Luego, retrocede, con las pupilas dilatadas y mira hacia abajo a los ojos del confundido y sin aliento pequeño.

"Niall no tiene cosas cómo estás con su otro papi. Él no tiene besos y mimos y su otro papi no lo toca ni lo hace sentir como yo los hago sentir. No es lo mismo. Me necesita, necesita lo que yo le doy. ¿Eso tiene sentido?

"Sí, eso creo." Harry murmura, inclinándose hacia el pecho de Louis.

"No será todo el tiempo, bebé, pero habrá días que Niall y yo necesitemos estar solos por un rato. Cómo hay días en los sólo necesito estar contigo."

Harry asiente solemnemente, como si entendiera pero no amara la idea.

"¿Niall y tú se tocan cuando no estoy? ¿Cuando los pongo en la cama?"

Harry se sonroja un poco y asiente. "A veces nos quitamos nuestros pantalones y nos frotamos."

Louis sonríe, sintiendo su miembro ponerse duro por el pensamiento de sus dos pequeños niños jugando debajo de las sábanas, con sus pequeños miembros.

"¿Ves? Amo cuando jugamos todos juntos, pero a veces es bueno tener momentos privados también."

Harry finalmente parece entender y envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Louis, sus lágrimas secas ahora.

"Ahora, sé que dije que no haría cosas nuevas si no están los dos, pero como probé algo nuevo con Niall sin ti, creo qué tal vez nosotros deberíamos hacer algo nuevo también."

Harry se anima con eso, sentándose en el regazo de Louis, brillantes ojos brillando hacia él.

"¿Vas a lamer mi trasero?"

"No, en realidad." Murmura, presionando una sonrisa entre los labios de Harry.

Veinte minutos después, tiene a Harry boca arriba en su cama con un dedo dentro de su hijo. Lo desliza dentro y fuera tan lentamente, tan cuidadosamente para asegurarse de que Harry no se lastime.

"Tomas el dedo de papi tan bien, bebé", dice bruscamente, tratando de no pensar demasiado sobre lo increíblemente apretado que es su hijo, lo caliente y resbaladizo que se siente dentro. "Sé que se siente un poco extraño, pero te acostumbrarás, lo prometo".

Harry no se está quejando, extiende sus piernas tan ampliamente como puede por él. Louis sospecha que, aún si él no amará el contacto físico aún, él ama lo cerca que está de Louis.

"Dios, bebé, mírate." Louis prácticamente lloriquea, mirando a Harry tomarlo con su pequeño pecho subiendo y bajando. Luce como un jodido angel así.

Dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el de Harry, él mete su pene que gotea en el hueco donde el muslo de Harry se encuentra con su cuerpo, tirando de la pierna del chico para apretarlo un poco allí. Él comienza a follar la cadera de su hijo, deslizando su polla sobre su piel mientras mantiene el dedo moviéndose lentamente en el culo de su hijo. Entre las dos acciones, es como simular follar a su hijo y su mente está dando vueltas por lo bien que se siente.

"Papi está muy cerca, amor, solo de tener mi dedo dentro de ti. Eres asombroso, bebé, dios, eres increíble."

Harry lloriquea hacia él y Louis baja la cabeza para besarlo, respirando con dureza mientras golpea la pierna de su chico, goteando sobre su cadera. Se siente tan bien debajo de él, tan pequeño y cálido.

"¿Quieres el semen de papi?" Murmura entre el beso, tan cerca. Tan malditamente cerca.

"Sí, por favor, lo quiero." Dice Harry, asintiendo debajo de él.

"¿Donde lo quieres, amor? ¿En tu cadera? ¿Justo donde papi te está acariciando?"

"Sí, okay." Responde con los lindos y pequeños labios hinchados por los besos y partidos un poco.

Louis lo mira mientras se mueve más rápido, gimiendo a través de su roto aliento. Su dedo enterrado muy dentro del trasero de su pequeño. Las lágrimas pican en sus ojos por la abrumadora sensación y baja sus labios para dejarlos descansar suavemente sobre los de Harry mientras él ahoga las respiraciones jadeantes sobre los labios del niño.

"Me voy a venir, bebé, y-yo... mierda." Gime mientras el sentimiento lo golpea y se estremece, derramándose sobre la cadera de Harry mientras presiona su boca más fuerte, besándolo distraídamente mientras dispara corriente tras corriente hasta que finalmente está vacío. Todavía está temblando, sorprendido de lo bueno que fue, solo por frotarse contra el cuerpo de su niño.

Se asegura de mantener el dedo dentro mientras cae de costado en la cama, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Su visión es realmente borrosa por la fuerza de la misma y él cierra los ojos hasta que se aclaran.

Mientras encuentra su aliento, Harry se acerca y Louis mantiene su dedo dentro del agujero del niño mientras presiona contra él, enganchando su pierna sobre la cintura de Louis. Le da a Louis un buen ángulo para seguir trabajando con su dedo en el apretado calor de su hijo mientras yacían allí, acurrucados juntos.

"¿Hice que te sintieras bien?" Harry pregunta en voz baja, su voz rompiéndose un poco mientras Louis mueve su dedo dentro.

"Tú siempre me haces sentir bien." Respira, moviendo su cabeza. "Pero eso, amor, eso fue mejor que bien. Eso fue increíble."

Harry sonríe ante eso y Louis lo besa, deslizando su dedo índice completamente fuera de su hijo. Él recibe un pequeño gemido triste en respuesta, pero Louis simplemente cambia, empujando su dedo medio más largo en su lugar. Cuando está enterrado hasta el nudillo, lo menea por dentro, ganándose un pequeño gemido entrecortado.

"¿Te sientes mejor, amor?" Pregunta, besando la esquina de la boca de Harry.

"Sí, ya no estoy celoso." Dice Harry, moviendo su pequeña cadera contra el dedo de Louis un poco.

"Bien." Louis dice, sonriendo. "Solo porque ahora también lo amo a él, no significa que te ame menos." Masculla, relajándose y sosteniendo a Harry contra él. "Estoy estupida, loca y ridículamente enamorado de ti, bebé. Eso nunca cambiará."

Harry no responde, pero Louis puede sentirlo sonriendo contra su pecho y eso es suficiente.

Louis se queda dormido con su dedo dentro del apretado trasero de su pequeño, sintiéndose cálido y cómodo.


	6. Six

Cuando Niall viene el siguiente fin de semana, Louis sabe lo que necesitan y tiene todo un plan para hacerlo funcionar.

"Hey, pequeño." Louis saluda cariñosamente después despide a la mamá de Niall y cierra la puerta. "Te extrañe." Dice inclinándose para darle un beso de bienvenida.

Harry camina hacia ellos con timidez y Louis le sonríe haciéndole señas para ve se acerque y finalmente le da un beso a él también.

"¿Puedo ver a mis pequeños darse un propio saludo? Vamos, muéstrenle a papi que tan dulces son".

Louis sonríe viendo cómo los chicos se besan y después se abrazan. Ama verlos ser afectuosos y espera que pueda poner el asunto de los celos a un lado esta noche.

"Tengamos la cena antes de que charlemos, ¿esta bien?"

Louis calienta la pizza que tenía congelada y comen. Las cosas no eran muy normales, pero los chicos ríen y conversan y Louis supone que eso es todo lo que puede pedir. Una vez que ellos han terminado y lavado sus manos, él los guía hacia su habitación y ambos chicos están confundidos acerca de lo que está haciendo, pero ellos se suben a la cama junto con Louis de todas formas, gateando uno a cada lado de él. Louis los sostiene cerca por un minuto, forzándose a sí mismo a no entusiasmarse demasiado porque todo lo que quiere hacer es desnudarlos y dejar que lo chupen, pero tiene que concentrarse en su plan.

"Niall, Harry y yo tuvimos una charla después de que te fuiste la última vez y tenemos una nueva regla, ¿está bien?"

Él le dice a Niall la nueva regla, acerca de cómo no pueden probar cosas nuevas a menos que estén los tres juntos. Niall parece aceptar eso bien y Louis los sostiene más cerca, mirando hacia el rostro inocente de Niall.

"Pero, como probé algo nuevo contigo, decidí probar algo nuevo con Harry después de que te fuiste para hacerlo justo." Sonríe con complicidad mientras Niall alza sus cejas con curiosidad. "Y ahora quiero que cada uno le muestre al otro lo que aprendieron."

Dirige a los chicos confundidos para que se despojen sus prendas para él y así le muestren a papi sus bonitos cuerpos, pero mantiene sus manos para sí mismo tanto como sea posible, pidiéndoles que se besen por él otra vez. A él realmente le encanta ver a sus hijos ser afectuosos entre ellos, especialmente cuando están desnudos.

"Niall, me gustaría que lamieras el trasero de Harry para mi, justo cómo te lo hice a ti".

Él ayuda un poco, colocando a Harry en posición y tirando de sus piernas hacia atrás para darle a Niall una buena vista del culo del chico.

"Vamos, bebé, lame su pequeño agujero ahí. ¿Recuerdas como lo hizo papi?"

Niall parece preocupado pero asiente con determinación y se inclina para lamer sobre el músculo, soltando una risita antes de lamer una y otra vez. Louis mantiene un ojo en la cara de Harry y en la lengua de Niall, preparado para dar instrucciones pero Niall parece estarlo haciendo muy bien.

"Muy bien, Niall. Tienes una muy buena y pequeña lengua, bebé. ¿Eso se siente bien, Harry?"

La cara de Harry está un poco arrugada, sus manos se cierran con puños en la sábana debajo de él. "Sí, yo... eso creo. Creo que me gusta."

"¿Sí? Te ves tan bien todo abierto para tu hermano, amor. Dejando que pruebe tu dulce y pequeño trasero, eso es tan bueno."

Después de un rato, decide darle a la lengua de Niall un descanso y les dice que cambien de posiciones.

"Muy bien. Harry, ahora tú vas a tocar a Ni como te toque la otra noche."

Harry asiente, sus mejillas un poco prendidas por el beso negro que acababa de recibir. "¿Tienes esa cosa viscosa?" Pregunta con sus ojos grandes mirando a Louis.

Louis sonríe y busca la botella de lubricante, arrojando un poco en la mano de Harry.

"Buen chico, pon tus dedos todos cubiertos, agradable y mojado."

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Cuestiona Niall desde donde está acostado en su espalda, sus ojos preocupados fijos en donde los dedos de Harry se están deslizando.

"El pondrá sus dedos dentro de ti, amor, no te preocupes. Papi está justo aquí. Él será agradable y gentil."

Mientras Harry introduce un dedo dentro, Louis se arrodilla al lado de los chicos, guiando a Harry, recordándole ir lento y ser cuidadoso. Como los dedos de Harry son mucho más pequeños que los suyos, es más fácil para Niall ajustarse al tamaño.

Cuando Harry empuja lentamente su dedo dentro y fuera, Louis se siente un poco mareado mirando la pantalla. Es increíblemente caliente y parece que a Niall le gusta, retorciéndose un poco cuando Harry lo folla con su pequeño dedo.

"Quiero que saques tu dedo, luego vuelves con dos, Harry. Sí, solo así. Solo se amable, cariño, no quiero lastimarlo."

Louis acaricia el cabello de Niall mientras Harry lo folla con dos pequeños dedos, las cejas juntas, siendo muy cuidadoso. Su propia polla esta dolorosamente dura debajo de sus pantalones, por lo que se baja de la cama para desnudarse, observando de cerca todo el tiempo.

Una vez que Harry está luchando con tres dedos dentro del culo del chico, Louis sonríe y le dice que es suficiente, diciéndole se retire.

"Ni, necesito que pongas el Willy de Harry duro, ¿okay? ¿Puedes chupar el Willy de Harry? Papi quiere ver eso".

Él pone a Harry de pie en la cama y a Niall arrodillado frente a él, pasa sus dedos por el cabello de Niall mientras este abre la boca para tomar la polla de Harry. Con su mano libre, frota la parte posterior del muslo de Harry, sonriendo adorando a los dos pequeños mientras Niall lo chupa.

"Amo ver a mis pequeños así, lo amo demasiado." Dice cariñosamente. "Amo verlos jugar juntos".

Cuando el pequeño pene de Harry está duro, Niall se retira y mira a Louis expectante.

"Buen trabajo, bebé." Dice, inclinándose para darle un dulce beso a Niall. Después le da un beso a la polla de Harry, sonriendo a su hijo mientras lo hace. "Muy bien, Niall, ¿puedes acostarte para papi de nuevo? Y Harry, ven aquí, enfrente de mi."

Él los acomoda, Harry de rodillas entre las piernas de Niall con Louis detrás de Harry, agarra el lubricante nuevamente con manos temblorosas. Su polla está goteando ahora, gritando por alguna fricción.

"Harry, pongamos esa preciosa polla toda húmeda, ¿sí? Agradable y mojada. Eso es."

Harry lubrica su pene, pero él está obviamente confundido, sin saber lo que Louis está por hacerlo hacer. Es lo mejor que él puede tener ahora y esta jodidamente muriendo por verlo.

"Okay, Harry, ahora vas a poner tu Willy en el trasero de Niall, justo donde tenias tus dedos antes."

"¿Papi?" Harry pregunta dudativo, mirándolo de nuevo hacia él. "¿Eso no es como sexo?"

Louis sonríe, mordiendo su labio inferior un poco mientras asiente. "Sí, amor, tendrás sexo con tu hermano por mi. Así es."

Honestamente, no está seguro de que esté respirando mientras se inclina hacia adelante, extendiendo la mano alrededor de Harry para empujar las piernas de Niall hacia atrás. Su dura polla se empuja contra el pequeño trasero de Harry en el proceso y Louis se obliga a relajarse, queriendo entrar tan duramente en él.

"Sí, está bien, bien." Dice mientras Harry empuja su polla en el agujero de Niall, mirando a Louis en busca de guía. "Sosténlo con la mano hacia la parte superior y empújalo un poco a la vez. Niall va a estar muy apretado, por lo que puede ser difícil entrar, pero puedes hacerlo."

Se las arregla para entrar con su pequeño y torpe agarre empujándolo hacia adentro y Louis casi llora al verlo, la dulce polla de Harry enterrada dentro del pequeño trasero de Niall. Él le pide a Harry que mueva sus caderas un poco, solo pequeños movimientos porque no tiene mucha longitud para trabajar, así que no puede deslizarse demasiado. Realmente está moliendose contra el trasero de Niall más que nada. Se sale desprevenidamente una vez y parece desanimado, pero Louis besa el costado de su cabeza.

"Eso sucede, amor, incluso cuando eres mayor. Solo vuelve a ponerlo." Dice, viendo a Harry empujar su pene de nuevo en el agujero de Niall. "Muy bien, muy bien. Así."

Levantando la mirada hacia la cara de Niall, encuentra que la mandíbula del chico está apretada, pero él no parece estar molesto o dolorido.

"¿Estas bien, Niall? ¿No duele demasiado?"

"No, papi." Dice calmadamente. "Esta bien."

Louis sonríe y mira hacia donde Harry folla a Niall, recargando su mentón sobre el hombro de Harry.

"Dile a papi cómo se siente Ni, bebé." Louis respira, deslizando su propia polla contra el culo de Harry ahora.

Ahora le toca a él estar celoso porque puede imaginarse lo dulce que debe sentirse el pequeño trasero de Niall, lo cálido y apretado que debe estar dentro. Pero tiene que vivir indirectamente a través de Harry por ahora, empujando sus caderas contra el culo del chico mientras este muele a Niall.

"Él está realmente apretado sobre mi Willy." Harry dice con su voz un poco más alta de lo usual.

"¿Sí? ¿Buen pequeño y apretado trasero?"

Harry asiente rápidamente y los ojos de Louis miran el cuerpo de Niall, sus costillas esbozadas contra su pálida piel, su rostro completamente rojo mientras su hermano lo folla.

"Dios, te ves bien, Ni", Louis respira, sosteniendo la mirada de Niall mientras baja su boca para lamer el cuello de Harry, sus caderas se empujan más fuerte contra el suave trasero de Harry. "Sigue jodiendolo, amor, eso es. Me vendré pronto, bebé."

Harry asiente de nuevo y Louis aprieta los muslos de Niall donde los está sosteniéndo. Él quiere tocar a ambos niños en todas partes, quiere aferrarse a ellos, pero todo lo que puede hacer es enterrar sus dedos en la carne de Niall y empujar contra el trasero de Harry.

Él mira por encima del hombro de Harry, donde su polla desaparece en el culo de Niall antes de cerrar los ojos y finge que es él el que se está hundiendo en el chico. Prácticamente puede sentir la presión sobre su pene.

"Joder." Murmura, casi allí. "Ni, joder... Harry, papi se va a venir en tu culo, ¿está bien? Papi va a..."

Y luego él se está viniendo, abriendo los párpados para mirar a Niall a los ojos mientras se viene contra el culo de Harry, su polla se desliza entre sus mejillas. Él mira a Niall cuando termina y desea haber podido follar al muchacho él mismo, pero esta fue la mejor opción. Esto fue jodidamente increíble.

Cuando Harry se sale del trasero de Niall, Louis lo besa larga y duramente, enredando sus dedos en su cabello. "Eso fue perfecto, amor. Tan orgulloso de mi hijo." Murmura antes de decirle a Harry que suba y se meta a la ducha para limpiarse por completo.

Harry se sonroja un poco, pero sale corriendo a la ducha, chorros de seme manchándole la espalda y su polla brillante con lubricante. Bonito chico desordenado. Cuando él se va de la habitación, Louis dirige su atención hacia Niall, sonriendo hacia el chico.

"¿Estas bien, amor? ¿Cómo estuvo?" Se deja caer al lago de Niall, se pone de lado recargándose en su codo. Con su mano libre, acaricia el pecho del chico dibujando patrones invisibles en su piel.

"Creo que estuvo bien." Dice asintiendo. "¿Vas- vas a hacer eso conmigo algún día?"

Louis sonríe dormilonamente y se acerca hacia él para presionar un beso en sus labios. "Algún día, sí." Susurra. "No hasta algunos años más. Papi es muy grande para tu lindo trasero. Te lastimaría demasiado ahora."

"Eso está bien." Niall dice rápidamente. "No me importaría, y-yo realmente quiero."

Louis sonríe con tristes, asintiendo. "Yo también quisiera, Ni. Lo quiero demasiado. Pero no quiero lastimar a mi pequeño bebé."

Niall hace un mohín por ello pero Louis rueda sus ojos y besa su ceño fruncido para hacerlo desaparecer.

Ellos se besan por un par de minutos antes de que escuche a Harry entrar a la habitación detrás de ellos, se gira y le dedica una sonrisa al pequeño parado al lado de la puerta.

"¿Es un momento privado? ¿Quieres que me vaya a mi cuarto?"

Louis sacude su cabeza rápidamente. "No, no, quiero abrazos de Harry también." Dice alcanzándolo. "Además, Niall necesita una ducha ahora y no dejarías a papi todo sólo aquí, ¿o sí?"

Harry sonríe tímidamente y niega con la cabeza, trepando a la cama, acurrucándose en el costado de Louis. Louis le da a Niall otro beso antes de que salte para darse una ducha y Louis vuelve toda su atención hacia Harry.

"¿Que tanto te amo, bebé?" Louis cuestiona, sosteniendo a Harry y respirando la dulce esencia de su shampoo.

"Muchísimo." Harry dice a través de una pequeña risita.

"Eso es. Te amo mucho muchísimo." Habla con una sonrisa. "¿Te gusto lo que hiciste con Niall hoy?"

"Sí, fue raro." Harry murmura pensativamente, asintiendo con lentitud. "Se sintió un poco como si fuera demasiado, pero bien, también."

Louis definitivamente conoce ese sentimiento.

"Sí, eso suena correcto." Suspira. "Suena a como te amo, en realidad. Como si no pudiera respirar a veces porque es demasiado, pero lo amo de igual forma."

Harry sonríe de nuevo y Louis lo empuja hacia la cama trepándose sobre él. "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti", susurra, salpicando besos ligeros a lo largo de su mandíbula. "De alguna manera me haces enloquecer, Harry".

Mientras besa a su chico apropiadamente, piensa que realmente lo hace. Él realmente enloquece a Louis. En realidad, sus dos hijos lo hacen, y él se siente como el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

-

Louis despierta justo cuando el sol está saliendo a la mañana siguiente, el débil sonido de pequeñas risas filtrándose por su sueño. Mientras despierta, siente el inequívoco tacto de una lengua lamiendo su pene y abre sus ojos, mirando hacia abajo aún con la visión borrosa puede ver su pene fuera de sus bóxers y a dos chicos lamiendo de este. No se mueve ni dice nada, solo mira.

"Papi sabe muy bien." Niall susurra a través de una risita. "Gracias por despertarme y compartir." 

El corazón de Louis se derrite un poco mientras los ve silenciosamente, viendo a Harry deslizar sus labios de su polla hasta los labios de Niall, dándole un desordenado beso antes de responderle.

"Me gusta compartir contigo." Harry susurra con una boba sonrisa en su rostro. "Me gusta tenerte como mi hermano".

Ellos realmente lo hacen enloquecer.


	7. Seven

Louis está sentado en el borde de la piscina, con las piernas colgando en el agua, viendo a sus pequeños nadar. Cualquier incomodidad entre ellos parece haber desaparecido, los celos se olvidan mientras chapotean, riéndose juntos. Louis tiene su videocámara en una mano y su húmeda polla en la otra, medio dura y acariciandose perezosamente mientras sonríe, viendo jugar a los niños.

"Son muy graciosos." dice Louis, mirando como imitan a los delfines. "¿Puedo ver a mis pequeños delfines besarse? ¿Hm?"

Los chicos se presionan mientras se besan, justo cómo Louis les enseñó. Su pene se despierta un poco más mientras observa cómo se juntan sus lenguas y se asegura de que estén en la toma de la cámara antes de volver a mirarlos.

Él sabe que Niall no es tan buen nadador como Harry y nota al pequeño niño rubio tener problemas al mantenerse flotando mientras se besan. Piensa que el pequeño necesita un descanso.

"Ni, bebé, sal por un momento. Siéntate junto a mi para ver a Harry hacer algunos trucos para nosotros." Menciona, palmeando el lugar vacío a su lado.

Niall sale del agua y hace su camino para sentarse al lado de Louis, sus pequeñas piernas cuelgan en el agua también. Louis extiende la mano para cepillar el pelo mojado de su frente y le da un beso rápido.

"Lo haces mejor cada día." Dice con cariño. "Te quedaste adentro mucho tiempo más hoy."

Ellos miran a Harry hacer su famosa parada de manos y algunas volteretas y ellos le aplauden cada truco. Louis continua masturbandose. Ama ver a su pequeño todo mojado y feliz.

"Harry, ven aquí, amor. Ven a mostrarle a papi otro truco." Dice, dejando ir su pene, extendiendo sus piernas.

El niño nada hasta Louis y queda entre las piernas de Louis, mirando al hombre tan inocentemente que enloquece a Louis. Él inclina la cámara hacia abajo para obtener una buena toma y se apoya en su otra mano.

"Vamos, entonces, muéstrale a papá cuan talentoso eres".

Harry sonríe con sonrojo y se sostiene a las piernas de Louis mientras baja los labios sobre la polla del hombre, deslizándose un poco por la longitud. Louis exhala lentamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras mira a través de la pantalla de la cámara, haciendo zoom un poco.

"Harry, eso es perfecto." murmura, asintiendo para sí mismo. "Chupas la polla de papi tan bien, ¿no es así?"

Harry murmura un "mhmm" alrededor de él y Louis muerde su labio más fuerte. Él es tan lindo y dulce y su boca es un maldito pecado, la manera en la que encrespa su pequeña lengua alrededor de la polla de Louis mientras vuelve a bajar. Él está en el cielo.'

Él se inclina hacia Niall para darle un beso antes de volverse a sentar y mirar abajo hacia Harry mientras Niall mira con los pies chapoteando suavemente en el agua.

"¿Puedes hacerlo sin manos, bebé? Solo flotar y mantener tu boca en mi."

Harry lo retira para tomar una gran bocanada de aire antes de volver a deslizarlo y dejar de sostenerse de las piernas de Louis. Se le dificulta al principio para mantener sus labios alrededor y, mierda, sí eso no es caliente, no sabe qué podría serlo, Louis piensa. Gime cuando Harry patea sus piernas debajo de él, empujando hacia abajo la polla de Louis y toda la escena tiene a Louis absolutamente jadeando.

"Buen trabajo, Harry, eso es. Tú puedes hacerlo, no pares ahora." Menciona, está muy duro entre los dulces y húmedos labios de Harry. "Tan talentoso mi pequeño chico." Murmura.

Harry trata con todas sus fuerzas seguir chupando a Louis mientras trata de seguir a flote en el agua, y es tan caliente que se apresura a llegar al climax, palpitando en la boca de Harry.

"¿Crees que puedes tragar mientras flotas, amor?"

Harry hace un pequeño y torpe asentimiento alrededor de él y Louis lleva su mano libre para acariciar los mojados rizos de Harry mientras está al límite de su orgasmo.

"Sí, apuesto a que tú puedes, bebé. Apuesto a que puedes tragar todo el semen de papi." Murmura sintiendo sus bolas más apretadas. "Hazlo, entonces, tómalo todo, ese es mi chico."

Mantiene sus dedos corriendo por el cabello de Harry amorosamente mientras el caliente líquido emana de la punta de su polla, llenando la pequeña boca de Harry. Y, Dios, se siente jodidamente bien venirse en la boca de su pequeño. Está seguro que sus orgasmos nunca se sintieron tan bien antes de estos dos chicos. Es como si el placer incrementa cuando esta con ellos, con sus dulces y pequeños bebés.

Como prometió, el chico traga diligentemente cada gota, todo mientras flota, Louis suspira felizmente mientras Harry lame lo último de él.

"Okay, puedes dejarlo ir ahora, gracias, amor." Dice, sonriéndole al pequeño que finalmente lo deja y se sostiene en los muslos de Louis. Está cansado por el pequeño esfuerzo y su pecho sube y baja con rapidez mientras descansa su cabeza en los muslos de Louis. Eleva su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa hacia Louis.

"¿Lo hice bien?" Pregunta sin aliento.

"Muy, muy bien." Louis afirma, asintiendo. "Ahora, ¿Por qué no sales y vamos adentro a acurrucarnos?

Mientras Harry nada hacía las escaleras, Louis mira a Niall para encontrarlo masajeando su polla levemente. Está duro y Louis tiene que apartar la mirada un segundo para mantenerse estable pero entonces se inclina para besar a Niall susurrando en sus labios:

"¿Te gusto mirar, precioso?"

Niall se sonroja furiosamente mientras asiente y Louis lo besa con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Vamos adentro y papi se encargará de eso por ti, ¿esta bien?" Dice, llevando sus dedos para juguetear con la erección del chico. "¿Sí? ¿Quieres que te toque aquí abajo?"

Asiente furiosamente y Louis tiene que reír, dándole un último beso antes de pararse y ayudar a Niall a hacerlo también.

Adentro, cuando están secos y acurrucados debajo de una suave manta, Louis deja caer una mano a cada lado y agarra a sus hijos al mismo tiempo. Él los masturba lentamente, pequeños suspiros entrecortados que suenan a ambos lados de él mientras miran una de las caricaturas de los niños que aman tanto.

"¿Eso se siente bien, amores?" Pregunta, mirando hacia ambos chicos. Él recibe un pequeño "sí" de ambos niños y se sonríe a sí mismo. "Me encanta que mis manos estén en ustedes. Amo lo duro que mis pequeños se ponen por mi."

Sigue acariciando hasta que ambos chicos se estremecen a través de sus secos orgasmos de a uno por vez, Niall primero, luego Harry. Louis no quita sus manos mientras continúan observando el resto de la película. Continúa acariciando sus penes suavemente, haciendo cosquillas en sus bolas, y, sí. Él realmente está en el cielo.


	8. Eight

Se suponía que Niall debía estar en su casa hace una hora y media. Con impaciencia, Louis está esperando en el sofá con Harry a su lado, rodeándolo con su brazo haciendo que este cuelgue por su hombro mientras que su pierna está moviéndose con impaciencia. Ellos nunca se han retrasado tanto para llevarlo y Louis se está sintiendo ansioso, necesita ver a su pequeño con demasía. Ha sido casi una semana desde que Niall ha estado ahí y el pecho de Louis duele de tanto extrañarlo.

Quince minutos después, saca su teléfono para marcar el número de la mamá de Niall. Algo no está bien.

"¿Hola?" Escucha cuando la mujer contesta la llamada.

"Hola, Maura, es Louis. El papá de Harry." Dice tratando de sonar animado. "Estaba esperando a Niall a las cinco y el pequeño Harry está muriendo por verlo, así que..."

"Oh, lo siento, Louis." La mujer se apresura a decir. "Olvide llamarte para avisarte. En realidad, Niall está castigado, así que no puede ir esta noche."

Louis tiene un millón de incógnitas que no puede preguntar que solo están revoloteando en su cabeza. ¿Por qué está castigado? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Esta bien? ¿Puedo hablar con él, solo para oír su voz? Es tan frustrante querer cuidar de su pequeño y no ser capaz de hacerlo.

"Oh, ya veo." Responde tratando de no sonar roto. "Bueno, Harry lo extraña un poco. ¿Crees que sea posible traerlo mañana?"

"Lo siento, odio tener que castigar a Harry también, pero Niall está castigado por una semana."

Louis se siente como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en el pecho. Rápidamente murmura su comprensión y se despide antes de que se desmorone y le ruegue a la mujer que por favor lo deje ir.

Cuando cuelga, Harry lo mira con una expresión preocupada y Louis fuerza una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando su cabello.

"Niall no podrá venir por una semana, bebé."Le dice tratando de que ese hecho no lo desanime.

"¿Por qué?" Harry inquiere, luciendo triste.

"Está castigado, amor. No sé porqué."

Harry frunce el ceño y Louis desvía la mirada, sintiéndose terrible. Ha sido casi una semana. Él realmente odia que Niall no pueda quedarse con ellos.

"Lo siento, papi." Harry dice suavemente, subiéndose sobre Louis para abrazarlo por el cuello. "Lamento que estés triste."

Louis trata muy duro de no dejar que Harry sepa que tiene un nudo en la garganta mientras que lo abraza, sosteniéndolo cerca.

Esa noche, cuando Louis lleva a Harry a la habitación y se acuesta con él, Harry le pregunta a Louis si él quiere que lo chupe. Louis sacude su cabeza, besando los labios del pequeño.

"No esta noche, bebé." Responde, poniendo la sábana sobre ellos. "Esta noche me gustaría acurrucarme con mi pequeño por un ratito."

Se acurruca con Harry mientras ambos se quedan dormidos. Louis trata muy, muy duro de no recordar que tanto extraña tener a dos pequeños a cada lado suyo. Él no lo logra, de cualquier forma. 

-

Cuando finalmente Niall es permitido ir a casa de Harry y Louis han pasado dos semanas enteras y el corazón de Louis está prácticamente latiendo fuera de su pecho cuando abre la puerta y lo ve ahí parado al lado de su mamá, con los ojitos húmedos y mirando a Louis de inmediato.

Louis no puede mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos en frente de la mamá de Niall, así que solo le muestra una pequeña sonrisa y le hace un gesto para que pase.

"No sé lo que le pasa, pero ha estado llorando todo el día. Llámame si te vuelve loco o algo."

"Oh, estoy seguro de que estará bien. Quizá solo extraña a su compañero." Dice Louis, sus ojos siguen a Niall mientras camina al interior de la casa. "Lo llevaré mañana antes de la cena, ¿bien?"

"Suena perfecto. Gracias, Louis. Y, en serio, llámame si es demasiado y yo vendré a recogerlo."

Louis sonríe y asiente solo para hacer que ella se vaya más rápido. Mientras se va, él cierra la puerta y Niall empieza a llorar más recio, girándose a Louis con su labio inferior tembloroso. Louis se apresura a él, tomándolo en brazos y sosteniéndolo cerca de su pecho mientras Niall llora.

"Oh, bebé, lo sé." Susurra sintiendo lágrimas bajo sus propios ojos. "Lo sé, lo sé."

Es como si una compuerta se hubiera abierto y Niall jadea dolido sollozando contra el hombro de Louis, sus pequeños dedos agarrando de la camisa de Louis. El corazón de Louis está jodidamente roto mientras lo mece y lo consuela.

Harry ha estado parado detrás de ellos, pero da un paso hacia adelante ahora, viéndolos con una mirada de preocupación. Louis traga con dureza y fuerza una sonrisa hacia él.

"Harry, amor, hay un pudín en el refrigerador para ti." Habla con su voz un poco temblorosa mientras Niall continúa sollozando entre su hombro. "¿Por qué no vas a comerlo mientras ves uno de tus programas para que suba con Niall para un pequeño momento privado? ¿Esta bien? Después bajaremos y tendremos nuestro momento los tres. ¿Eso está bien?"

Harry asiente rápidamente, notoriamente consternado por Niall. Aunque duda por un momento antes de acercarse a Niall y besar la pierna colgante de Niall que está al lado de Louis.

"Estoy feliz de que estés aquí de nuevo, Niall." Dice suavemente antes de girarse y dirigirse a la cocina.

Louis hace una nota de darle a Harry extra besos más tarde por ser un buen y dulce chico. Camina fuera del cuarto para ir hacia su habitación, acariciando la espalda de Niall con su mano.

"Esta bien, amor, estás aquí ahora." Susurra, entrando a la habitación y cerrando casi por completo la puerta sin ponerle seguro.

Se sienta recargándose contra la pared en la cabecera de la cama, manteniendo a Niall contra su pecho, y mece al pequeño chico suavemente, besando sus hombros y cuello mientras continúa acariciando su espalda.

"Te he extrañado tanto." Masculla entre la suave piel. "Te amo muchísimo, bebé."

Niall llora por un rato más y, cuando finalmente habla, su voz molesta en sus oídos, sonando lloroso y roto.

"Te extrañe, papi, y-yo te extrañe y ellos no me dejaban venir y no quiero alejarme de ti nunca más, por favor."

Louis siente una lágrima salir de su propio ojo, deslizándose por su mejilla, esconde su rostro en el hombro del pequeño.

"Yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti, amor. Nunca."

"Entonces... ¡quédate conmigo!" Ruega a través de lágrimas. "¡Déjame quedarme aquí!"

Louis quisiera, Dios, el malditamente desea que fuera así de fácil. Él ha pensado en eso, honestamente, escapar con sus dos pequeños, pero él sabe que así no es como funciona. Ellos tienen que vivir con esto, de alguna forma, de la forma en la que es.

"Ni, amor, ¿puedes decirme por qué estabas castigado?" Pregunta, esperando evitar responder a la petición de Niall.

"Mi papá me estaba molestando cuando me recogió de la escuela." Niall empieza a decir en el hombro de Louis, con su voz ronca por haber llorado. "Porque soy más pequeño que los otros chicos. Dijo que las niñas nunca querrán besarme hasta que fuera mayor."

Louis apretó sus dientes, mantienen su mano gentilmente en la espalda de Niall mientras siente su piel arder.

"Le dije que yo no quiero besar a ninguna chica y dijo que cambiaría de opinión cuando creciera a menos que fuera... y luego dijo una palabra que no puedo recordar bien, lo olvide. Algo como una mariquita. ¿A menos que sea una mariquita? ¿Se referiría al insecto?"

Louis cierra los ojos, sosteniendo a Niall más cerca y tratando de no ponerse furioso, no cuando su pequeño necesita confort. Aunque piensa que tendrá que golpear algo después.

"Pero él seguía molestándome y le dije que no me importaba lo que él pensara porque no lo quiero. Y no lo hago. No lo quiero. Te quiero a ti y a Harry mi mamá está bien pero mi papá no dice buenas cosas como tú y y-yo solo te quiero a ti, papi. Quiero quedarme aquí y no irme a casa, por favor, papi."

Louis toma una bocanada de aire, tratando de equilibrarse. Él solo se ha encontrado con el papá de Niall un par de veces y nunca pensó que él era así. Siempre pareció estar bien para Louis. Pero ahora, si lo viera, probablemente no le importaría y lo golpearía hasta dejarlo sin algunos dientes.

"Ni, mírame." Louis susurra, apartándose y esperando que Niall lo haga también.

Cuando lo mira, sus mejillas están rojas y mojadas y sus preciosos ojos azules están brillando y él es tan hermoso. Louis está tan enamorado que duele.

"Ahí estás." Susurra, sonriendo un poco llevando sus manos para limpiar la humedad de su rostro, tomándose su tiempo. Está asombrado y solo quiere mirarlo por un minuto.

"¿Sabes cuánto te amo, cariño?" Pregunta, aún estudiando la cara del pequeño. "¿Sabes que mi corazón se para un poco cuando te miro?"

El labio de Niall tiembla de nuevo y la sonrisa de Louis se vuelve triste mientras se inclina para besar el tembloroso labio del menor, quedándose contra él un momento. Presiona lentos besos contra los labios del menor, una y otra vez, porque han sido dos largas semanas y no ha probado sus labios. Siente que los necesitará como respirar.

"Tu papá nunca debió haberte dicho esas cosas." Susurra entre los besos. "Pero insolentarlo no ayudará de nada, ¿okay? La siguiente vez espera hasta que puedas hablar conmigo sobre eso y yo escucharé y te haré sentir mejor."

Niall frunce el ceño en su dirección, con preocupación en sus ojos. "¿También vas a castigarme?" 

"No, no." Responde con rapidez, acariciado con su pulgar el mentón de Niall. "No, bebé, no serás castigado dos veces solo porque tienes dos papás. Sí alguna vez eres malo aquí, te castigaré, pero no lo haré por algo que hiciste en tu casa, ¿está bien?"

Niall asiente, aliviado. Louis lo mira un poco más. Lo ha extrañado tanto.

"Quiero que sepas que pienso en ti todo el tiempo, amor." Dice con cariño, colando su mano entre la camisa de Niall para acariciar su pancita. "Cuando no podamos vernos, por favor recuerda eso. Que estoy pensando en ti y Harry también."

Desea tener algo más que darle, alguna aseguranza que esto no volverá a pasar, pero no tiene nada. No tiene solución alguna.

"Pienso en ti todo el tiempo también." Dice, asintiendo sin apartarle los ojos. "Siempre todo el tiempo."

Louis sonríe por ello, moviendo su mano en la pancita de Niall alrededor hasta su espalda debajo de la camisa, lo acerca más, dejándolo presionado contra su pecho.

"Dame un verdadero gran beso antes de que volvamos, bebé." Murmura, cerrando los párpados. "Muéstrale a papi cuánto lo extrañaste."

Los labios entreabiertos de Niall se encuentran con los suyos y deja que Louis deslice su lengua sobre la del chico, lamiéndola. Le encanta besarlos, ama sus preciosas bocas, ama lo dulce que sabe. Y se vuelven más y más confiados cada vez, aprendiendo qué hacer, pero siguen siendo lo suficientemente inocentes como para hacer que el corazón de Louis acelere.

"Mmm." Louis gime en la boca de Niall. No puede excitarse demasiado, quiere darle a Harry oportunidad para que salude a Niall ahora que se ha calmado, así que se quita, picoteando los labios de Niall con algunos otros besos porque puede y quiere y porque es suyo.

Cuando Louis lleva a Niall a la sala, Harry los mira, preocupado, y Louis le sonríe.

"Hey, amor, no te preocupes. Niall se siente un poco mejor ahora." Dice rápida y gentilmente. "¿Qué tal tu, bebé? ¿Te sientes bien?"

Harry asiente, mirando por largo tiempo a Niall y Louis sabe que él también lo ha extrañado terriblemente, así que acomoda al pequeño al lado de Harry, mirando a Niall morder su labio nervioso, sus ojos aún rojos y húmedos.

"Te extrañe mucho, Harry." Dice, sonrojándose mientras le lanzaba una rápida mirada a los ojos de Harry.

"Yo también." Responde Harry, inclinándose para envolver sus brazos alrededor del rubio. "Me gusta cuando estás aquí."

Louis se arrodilla frente al sofá, cada una de sus manos en el muslo de cada chico, acariciando los mientras estos se abrazan. Son tan dulces juntos, tan hermosos, y Louis piensa de nuevo qué tan suertudo es.

"¿Puedo darte un beso?" Niall pregunta tímidamente desde donde su cabeza descansa en el hombro de Harry.

Harry asiente, haciéndose para atrás, e inmediatamente toca sus labios con los de Niall. No es un beso profundo, no algo caliente, en cambio es dulce y amoroso y Louis podría verlos así para siempre.

Cuando terminan el beso, la cabeza de Niall cae en el hombro de Harry una vez más haciendo a Louis sonreír, moviendo la mano del muslo de Niall a su cabello, acariciando este.

"¿Cómo te estás sintiendo, amor? ¿Quieres un bocadillo? ¿O deberíamos solo acurrucarnos solo por un momento?"

"Acurrucar." Dice sin levantar la cabeza del hombro de Harry.

Louis ríe suavemente, recorriendo su labio con su pulgar antes de tirar del cabello del chico.

"Harry, amor." Harry se mueve para que así, Louis pueda ver su cara y eso hace sonreír a Louis, inclinándose para besarlo gentilmente. "¿Cuánto te amo?"

"Mucho." Responde, con una sonrisa. Louis está feliz de que lo sepa.

"Lo hago y has sido tan Bueno hoy, cariño. ¿Qué tal si continúas abrazando a Niall mientras nos hago las palomitas que te gustan con queso."

Harry asiente, sonriéndole a Louis y este lo besa de nuevo. Porque es suyo. Y Louis aún está estupefacto.

"Muy bien. Estaré de vuelva, chicos."

Hace las palomitas y, cuando vuelve, ellos se separan para dejar que se siente entre ellos y así miran la película, comiéndose casi todas las palomitas antes de que Louis acomode el recipiente a un lado para acurrucarse con sus pequeños más cerca.

Mientras mira la tele, siente la pequeña mano de Niall descansar sobre su muslo, muy arriba, Louis trata de ignorarlo porque el chico ha tenido un día duro y no quiere presionarlo. Pero ignorar no funciona del todo cuando los dedos de Niall se mueven un poco cada cierto tiempo y Louis crece grueso debajo de sus bóxers hasta que tiene una notable erección.

Louis traga duro y mira hacia Niall para encontrarse con que está mirando hacia su erección, después mirando hacia el rostro de Louis.

"¿Puedo tocarlo?" Pregunta inocentemente. "Extrañe tocarte tanto."

Los papados de Louis caen por un momento, su respiración ya pesada. Él ha extrañado a Niall tanto, de tantas maneras.

"Solo si tú realmente quieres, amor." Ofrece, tratando de no elevar su cadera.

"Quiero hacerlo, sí." Susurra, moviendo su pequeña mano para alcanzar la erección de Louis.

Inmediatamente, Louis suelta un gemido, dejando su cabeza caer hacia atrás mientras Niall con cuidado acaricia el bulto de sus trusas, su mano siguiendo la línea de su longitud por sus bóxers. No es tanta fricción pero Louis ya está muy duro y goteando por esos pequeños toques.

"¿Extrañaste lamer a papi también? ¿Extrañaste chuparme, cariño?" Pregunta, guiándolo.

Niall asiente y va por el botón pero Louis lo detiene en corto.

"Espera, amor, ¿por qué no le das un buen beso a mi polla sobre mis bóxers? ¿Ves ese sitio ahí?" Él asiente viendo el punto de pre-semen filtrándose a través del material y sonríe mientras Niall se inclina para besar ahí, justo por arriba de la punta de su polla.

Le deja besar de esa forma por toda su longitud antes de que esté más que excitado. Él necesita la boca de Niall ahora.

"Muy bien, sácala. Tan bien chico."

Se inclina hacia atrás y acurruca a Harry entre sus brazos cuando Niall saca su palpitante polla y sonríe felizmente a Louis, lamiendo con su pequeña lengua la húmeda hendidura. Le da unas cuantas lamidas, encontrándose con todo el pre-semen, antes de que Louis empuje su cadera suavemente.

"¿Te pondrás en tus rodillas para mi, amor? Justo entre mis piernas, eso es. A papi le gusta mucho eso."

Niall se acomoda en posición entre las piernas de Louis y este toma la base de su polla, apuntando directo a los labios del chico.

"Adelante, chupa la polla de papi." Respira, acariciando la espalda de Harry con su mando libre.

Niall se ríe un poco, aparentemente feliz de están en sus rodillas frente a Louis de nuevo. El pecho de Louis crece con adoración por su pequeño mientras Niall felizmente pasa su lengua alrededor, lamiendo su polla como si fuera un gusto para él. Es impresionante y Louis deja salir un poco más de pre-semen. Esta tan duro que no puede ver bien.

"Dios, Ni, eres tan bueno en esto." Gruñe mientras Niall succiona de la cabeza, chupando el nuevo pre-semen. "Eres un alegre pequeño, ¿no es así? Que ama hacerme sentir bien."

Niall ríe de nuevo, asintiendo y chupa la punta, ganándose un fuerte y estremecedor gemido de Louis.

"Oh- bebé-" Louis gime, sus pulmones asfixiándose mientras los músculos de su estómago se contraen, haciendo que él se pliegue un poco. "Te extrañe, mierda. Se siente tan bien, tan bueno." Divaga. Esta tan cerca.

Niall sigue chapando de la punta y Louis aprieta su mano lentamente sobre la base, solo un poco, para poder venirse. Quiere darle esto a Niall tan mal, quiere la boca del chico llena. Ve a Niall, que lo mira con ojos brillantes.

"Abre tu boca, amor, quiero ver." Dice con rudeza.

Niall abre y saca su lengua un poco para que Louis pueda refregar su polla contra esta, empujando gentilmente su polla una vez más antes de que se venga, su polla dejando salir líquido blando por toda la lengua de Niall, llenando su pequeña boca. Tiembla mientras se vacía, pasando su polla contra el desastre que es la lengua de Niall, hasta que finalmente sale y lo deja tragar.

Se siente liberado y pesado contra el sillón y todo lo que puede hacer es sonreír perezosamente al pequeño entre sus piernas, asintiendo un poco. Él lo hice bien, muy bien. Louis lo ama muchísimo, es tan hermoso. Todas las cosas que quiere decir pero no tiene las energías para hacerlo las pone en su sonrisa y lo ve reflejado en él.

-

Al día siguiente, después de una pequeña charla con Niall acerca de confianza y responsabilidad, Louis le compra un teléfono celular. Es solo uno de esos sin acceso de internet, solo algo para hacer llamadas y enviar textos. Es un riesgo porque, si sus padres lo encuentran, estarán muy, muy jodidos. Así que Niall tiene que ser muy cuidadoso, mantenerlo bien guardado y en silencio todo el tiempo.

Pero ahora Louis puede tan siquiera tener pequeñas conversaciones con su pequeño amor cuando estén separados y eso hace que el riesgo valga la pena. Es todo lo que él puede hacer, la única solución que él tiene para su situación. Pero es algo y Louis está satisfecho por ahora.


End file.
